Amor a pimera vista
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: DESDE QUE LA VIO SUPO QUE ELLA ERA PARA EL, NO LE IMPORTABA QUE ELLA SE FUERA A COMPROMETER CON OTRO ESA NOCHE.


**HOLA. AQUI LES TRAIGO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO EN UN MOMENTO Y NO ME RESISTI A ESCRIBIRLA. ES EL UNICO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y TAMBIEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO Y ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN Y SI LES GUSTO O NO.**

**PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN AMOR VERDADERO MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE. POR LO PRONTO DISFRUTESN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

-tienes que asistir- dijo Ron por quinta vez

-No entiendo, porque quieres que vaya- dijo Harry desconcertado

-Es importante para mi familia- dijo Ron

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Harry fastidiado- pero es tu hermana. No la mía

-Si. Pero eres mi mejor amigo- dijo Ron- y si no me das tu apoyo, podría matarlo

-Tan malo es que tu hermana se vaya a casar- pregunto Harry

-No es porque se quiera casar- dijo Ron- Es por ese hombre

-Creo que a ti nadie te parecería bien para ella- dijo Harry

-Es que ella no lo ama- dijo Ron

-Vamos…. Si se quiere casar con él, es porque lo ama- dijo Harry

-Lo que siente es cariño, costumbre…. Pero no es amor- dijo Ron

-No lo creo- dijo Harry- por lo que me dijiste llevan bastante tiempo juntos

-Sí. Llevan 9 años- dijo Ron- Es su primer novio

-Ella debe amarlo para llevar tanto tiempo con el-dijo Harry

-No lo ama- dijo Ron

-Y que te hace estar tan seguro de eso- dijo Harry

-No lo mira con amor. No lo mira como Hermione me mira a mí- dijo Ron

-Eso no dice nada- dijo Harry

-Lo dices porque tú nunca has encontrado la mujer de tu vida- dijo Ron

-Y eso que…. Yo sí creo en eso del amor- dijo Harry serio- No tengo la culpa que a mí no me haya llegado la mujer de mi vida

-Tú no entiendes- dijo Ron- pero cuando vayas a esa cena y la veas te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero.

-Mejor acéptalo. Tu hermana se casara y tu no podrás hacer nada- dijo Harry

Harry Potter un gran empresario y dueño de las empresas Potter. Único heredero de la familia Potter- Evans. Con tan solo 25 años de edad había logrado manejar los grandes negocios.

En su vida solo existía su gran amigo Ronald Wesley, lo conoció cuando entraron juntos a la Escuela preparatoria. En cuanto tuvieron su primera plática congeniaron y se hicieron grandes amigos. La familia Wesley lo apoyaban y para ellos era un miembro más.

La única integrante de la familia Wesley que no conocía era la única hija, Ginevra Molly Wesley. Ginevra estudio en el extranjero y cuando venía a sus visitas en época de vacaciones, pero Harry siempre salía de vacaciones, por tanto nunca coincidieron.

Harry creía en el amor, pero no tenía la dicha de vivirlo. Nunca se había enamorado, nunca había conocido a una mujer que le robara el aliento. La experiencia más cercana era el ser testigo del amor que se tenían sus grandes amigos Hermione Grainger y Ron Wesley.

-Ginny por dios…. Ven a escoger el vestido que te vas a poner- dijo Hermione

-Escoge el que tú quieras- dijo Ginny

-¿A caso no te importa tu compromiso?- dijo Hermione

-Claro que me importa…. Pero la verdad es que ese asunto del vestido me aburre- dijo Ginny con fastidio

-Pues no parece…. No te has inmiscuido en nada sobre los preparativos de la cena de tu compromiso- dijo Hermione

-Es que ya te dije que me aburre- dijo Ginny

-Lo que tú tienes es que no estás enamorada- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Ginny

-Se te nota a kilómetros- dijo Hermione

-Yo si me quiero casar- dijo Ginny- Michael es un buen hombre

-Pero no lo amas- dijo Hermione

-Mejor ayúdame a arreglarme que se hace tarde- dijo Ginny

Ginny Wesley contaba con 24 años de edad, era reportera de un diario reconocido. Le encantaba su trabajo y lo disfrutaba mucho.

Conoció a su actual novio a la edad de 15 años, Michael Corner fue su primera ilusión, su primer beso y su primera vez. En 9 años habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, pero con el tiempo ambos fueron cambiando y su noviazgo se convirtió en costumbre.

Ginny sabía que le tenía cariño, pero no estaba segura de estar enamorada. Nunca se había enamorado, ni mucho menos había conocido a un hombre por el cual sintiera una atracción, por tanto dio por hecho que Michael Corner era el amor de su vida.

Ahí se encontraba y solo por apoyar a su amigo Ron, no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por su hermana, si ella ya era una mujer adulta que tomaba sus propias decisiones, por tanto Ron tenía que aceptarlas.

Se había puesto su smoking para la ocasión, aunque sus cabellos seguían igual de revueltos que siempre y eso le daba un toque muy sexy e irresistible para las mujeres.

-Amigo que bueno que ya estas aquí- dijo Ron

-Quita esa cara, no todos los días tu hermana se compromete- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Sera mejor que cierres la boca- dijo Ron

-Cuñadito- dijo Michael acercándose a donde Harry y Ron se encontraban

-No me digas cuñado- dijo Ron molesto

-Pero…. Te deberías de acostumbrar- dijo Michael ignorando la cara de fastidio de Ron

-Jamás- dijo Ron

-Pero cuña…. Oh ¿y tu quien eres?- Pregunto Michael dirigiéndose a Harry

-Yo soy un invitado de Ron- dijo Harry

-oh ya veo- dijo Michael

-El es Harry Potter- dijo Ron

-¿Cómo?- dijo Michael poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Que es Harry Potter – dijo Ron

-oh… Es un honor tenerte aquí- dijo Michael extendiéndole el brazo

Michael Corner admiraba a Harry Potter por ser presidente de sus empresas a su corta edad, además de que sabía el éxito que tenia con las mujeres.

-Gracias- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

-Yo soy Michael Corner el prometido de Ginny- dijo Michael con una gran sonrisa

-oh, qué bien- contesto Harry

-Tal vez podría apoyarte en tus negocios- dijo Michael- yo soy muy bueno negociando

-¿a si?- dijo Harry sin ningún interés

-Claro, Ginny podría informártelo- dijo Michael- ella me admira por esa dote mía

-Ok. Tal vez alguna vez te llame para pedirte opinión- dijo Harry

-Estaré esperando tu llamada ansioso- dijo Michael

-Ya estas lista- dijo Hermione

-Si- dijo Ginny

-Pero cambia esa cara mujer parece que vas a un velorio- dijo Hermione

-Sí, estoy feliz- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Por qué diablos te vas a comprometer si esto te hace infeliz?- pregunto Hermione

-Porque es lo que todos esperan después de 9 años de noviazgo- dijo Ginny

- Eso es algo que tú sola te inventaste- dijo Hermione

-Su familia de Michael me ve como la madre de sus hijos- dijo Ginny

-Te aseguro que esa no es una razón suficiente para comprometerte- dijo Hermione

-Mi familia espera que me case con el- dijo Ginny

-Tu familia sería muy feliz que no te casaras con el- dijo Hermione, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ginny

-Tus hermanos piensan que el no te valora, no tiene nada de caballero, no te cuida, no te consiente y sabrá dios que más cosas no hace por ti- dijo Hermione

-No puedo dejarlo- dijo Ginny tristemente- Son 9 años

-Piénsalo bien, aun estas a tiempo- dijo Hermione- te espero abajo

Ginny asintió y solo se quedo pensando en el comentario de Hermione. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de casarse con Michael.

Harry tenía una casa de fastidio al escuchar todas las ovaciones que se daba así mismo Michael Corner. Era un completo imbécil, compadecía a Ginny que lo tendría que aguantar toda la vida.

-Ginny… te vez bien- dijo Michael

Harry agradeció que la hermana de Ron llegara a salvarlo, ella llego a sus espaldas por tanto no la había mirado.

-Harry… te presento a Ginny mi prometida- dijo Michael

Harry dio vuelta y se quedo impactado, Ginny Wesley era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida. La miro de arriba abajo. Ginny traía puesto unos zapatos negros de tacón alto que le daban un toque estético a su esplendida figura. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, el vestido se amoldaba a sus curvas, los hombres estaban descubiertos y sin duda ese vestido la hacía ver espectacular.

Llevaba el cabello en ondas y suelto, Harry observo ese cabello rojo fuego y agradeció mentalmente a los señores Wesley por concebir a Ginny.

Poso su mirada por su rostro y se dio cuenta que sus ojos chocolate eran hermosos y expresivos, sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo carmesí que la hacían ver más sexy aun.

-Mucho gusto soy Harry Potter- dijo Harry tomándole su mano para saludarla

-Yo… soy Ginny Wesley- dijo Ginny

Ginny busco a su prometido intentando olvidar las dudas sobre su compromiso, decidió aceptar que su destino era Michael. Lo vio a lo lejos platicando con alguien, camino hacia el.

Al mirar el hombre con quien platicaba se quedo paralizada, su corazón empezó acelerarse, y sintió un calor inmenso que la recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Era el hombre más guapo que había visto, su cabello desordenado que le daba un toque erótico, su cuerpo musculoso y fornido, pero lo que más le encanto fueron esos ojos esmeraldas.

-Ginny el me ha dicho que me incluirá en sus negocios- dijo Michael

-Que bien- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry a los ojos

-oh acaba de llegar Seamus, voy a saludarlo- dijo Michael

-Si- dijo Ginny

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sabían que había una conexión. Cuando entrelazaron sus manos, sintieron una corriente eléctrica que los recorría.

-Así que esta es tu cena de compromiso- dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Ginny

-Pero no te veo como una novia enamorada- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo Ginny correspondiendo a la sonrisa que instantes antes le dio Harry

-oh, perdón si me meto en lo que no me importa- dijo Harry- pero yo no veo en ti una mirada de amor hacia tu novio

-Tal vez tengas algo de razón- dijo Ginny

-¿Enserio?- dijo Harry

-Creí que estabas seguro de lo que decías- dijo Ginny

-Claro que lo estoy, lo que me sorprende es que lo reconozcas tan pronto- dijo Harry

-Bueno…. Ya que todo mundo dice lo mismo- dijo Ginny- tal vez tengan razón

-Ginny ven a saludar a mis padres- dijo Michael

-Me retiro…. Espero volver a verte- dijo Ginny

-Eso te lo aseguro- dijo Harry

La cena procedió de una manera tranquila, los invitados hablaban amigablemente y Harry no dejaba de mirar a Ginny intensamente.

Ginny correspondía sus miradas y ambos sentían el calor de sus cuerpos encenderse.

-Solo falta media hora- dijo Ron

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry

-Que se acerca la hora en que ese imbécil le pedirá matrimonio- dijo Ron

Harry no le respondió y solo se levanto del su asiento, le dirigió una mirada a Ginny que ella entendió. Harry salió al jardín de la casa y Ginny lo siguió.

-Sabia que entenderías- dijo Harry

-Es como si tú y yo tuviéramos una conexión- dijo Ginny

-La tenemos- dijo Harry-necesito comprobar algo

-y que es- dijo Ginny

Harry la tomo de la nuca y la acerco hacia él, unió sus labios con los de ella. Fue un toque mágico y ambos lo sintieron. La beso con dulzura.

Ambos sentían como sus corazones latían muy rápido, sus cuerpos subieron de temperatura al estar en contacto, las sensaciones que sentían eran indescriptibles. Nunca ninguno había experimentado eso antes.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron, se habían enamorado a primera vista.

-Yo tengo que irme- dijo Harry- pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver

-¿Por qué te vas?- pregunto Ginny

-No me quedare a ver cómo te comprometes- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para irse

-llévame contigo- dijo Ginny

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry desconcertado

-Que me quiero ir contigo- dijo Ginny

-Pero…. Tu cena… tu novio- dijo Harry

-No me importa- dijo Ginny

-Vamos- dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano

Se encontraba en el auto de Harry, no se arrepentía de lo que acababan de hacer. Dejo todo por seguir a su corazón, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

-¿te arrepientes?- dijo Harry

-Nunca- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-¿Estas feliz señora Potter?- dijo Harry

-Muy feliz Señor Potter- dijo Ginny

Minutos después de que Harry y Ginny salieran de la casa de los Wesley, Harry aparco en la carretera y la miro intensamente.

_-se que esta no es la mejor forma- dijo Harry- pero es la única que en este momento está a mi alcance_

_-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Ginny_

_-¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Harry_

_-¿estas seguro?- dijo Ginny- no crees que esto es apresurado_

_-Sí lo es. Pero yo desde que te vi supe que eras para mi, supe que eras lo que había estado esperando. Cuando te bese solo lo confirme, quiero que seas mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amante y la madre de mis hijos- dijo Harry_

_-Harry…. Yo sentí lo mismo- dijo Ginny_

_-toda la noche imaginaba formas de robarte y evitar que te casaras con ese idiota- dijo Harry_

_-Yo… pensaba en la manera más sutil de negarme a ser su esposa- dijo Ginny_

_-¿en verdad?- pregunto Harry_

_-Si…. No podía casarme con el después de conocerte- dijo Ginny_

_-Estoy enamorado de ti Ginevra Wesley- dijo Harry_

_-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Harry Potter- dijo Ginny- Y si_

_-¿Estas segura?- dijo Harry_

_-absolutamente. Si quiero ser tu esposa-dijo Ginny_

Era impresionante lo que podía hacer el dinero, gracias a las influencias de Harry una horas después de aceptar ser su esposa se casaron, uno de sus empleados le llevo a Harry el anillo de compromiso de su madre y los anillos de bodas que sus padres utilizaron cuando se casaron.

Jamás imaginaron que esa noche se arreglaban para que 6 horas después se casaran.

_-_hemos llegado- dijo Harry aparcando el carro

Harry bajo del automóvil y le abrió la puerta del coche, la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la su casa.

-Este será nuestro hogar- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Es hermosa- dijo Ginny

-Creo que deberías avisar a tu familia que estas bien- dijo Harry

-He enviado un mensaje a Hermione desde mi móvil- dijo Ginny

-Ok- dijo Harry-Ven te llevare a conocer la casa

Le mostro la casa entera, estaba muy feliz de ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. De pronto recordó la plática que tuvo esa mañana con Ron, donde le decía que su hermana no miraba con amor a su futuro marido. Sonrió al reconocer en sus ojos el amor con que lo miraba a él.

-Esta es nuestra habitación- dijo Harry

Ginny lo miro y sonrió, de pronto lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, lo empujo hacia la pared más cercana y lo acorralo con su pequeño cuerpo. Las manos de Harry viajaron a sus caderas pegándola hacia el.

Se separaron del beso y Ginny continuo besándolo por el cuello, atrapo su lóbulo de la oreja y lo beso sensualmente, Harry gimió y la tomo por su trasero haciendo movimientos circulares.

Harry la tomo de las piernas y la cargo en su cintura, Ginny inmediatamente enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura de Harry.

Harry comenzó a mover su pelvis permitiendo así que Ginny sintiera su gran miembro en su sexo. Gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Harry camino hacia la cama y la acostó en ella. Después beso su cuello y con sus manos comenzó a quitarle el vestido. Ginny agradeció mentalmente a Hermione por escogerle una lencería sexy.

Harry aventó el vestido a alguna parte de la habitación, y la miro. Miro su bracier negro con encaje rojo que resaltaba en sus senos redondos y muy apetecibles. Su tanga negra que la hacía ver la mujer más sensual que jamás hubiera visto.

Ginny lo empujo y se sentó a horcadas de él, comenzó a besarle nuevamente el cuello y le quito el saco, tomo cada botón de su camisa blanca y se la arranco. Beso cada parte de su musculoso abdomen, sus manos viajaron a sus pantalones y se lo quito rápidamente.

Ambos continuaron con las caricias y besos, sentían que se pertenecían uno al otro. Era como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás, sus cuerpos reaccionaban al contacto de sus pieles. Cada centímetro de su piel pedía a gritos el contacto con el otro.

-te… necesito- dijo Ginny entre jadeos

-Tus… deseos son ordenes- dijo Harry

Harry se acomodo entre sus piernas, se posiciono en su entrada y se hundió en ella. Ambos gimieron juntos. Harry comenzó con movimientos lentos, disfrutando de cada centímetro del interior de ella.

-Eres tan estrecha…. Tan suave- susurro Harry en su oído

-oh… me encanta esto- dijo Ginny jadeando

Harry acelero las embestidas y poco a poco sintió como Ginny se mojaba más y mas. Ginny gemía más y más fuerte, la estaba volviendo loca con sus movimientos, nunca había experimentado el placer a tan altos niveles.

Ginny comenzó a mover sus caderas junto con las de Harry y ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones.

-oh…. Ginny…siiii- gimio Harry

-A si…. continúa así… Harry- gimió Ginny

De pronto ambos sintieron como una sensación muy deliciosa se expandía por todo su cuerpo y les fue imposible gritar de placer.

-Ginyyyyyy

-Haaaarrryyy

Harry salió de ella y se recostó en la cama boca arriba, ambos trataban de que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

-Vas a creer que estoy loco pero…. te amo- dijo Harry

-No creo que estes loco…. Yo también te amo- dijo Ginny

Se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de los Wesley, la noche anterior fue maravillosa para ambos, hicieron el amor hasta cansarse, ninguno recordaba cuantas veces lo hicieron exactamente, solo recordaban que sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos unirse.

Cuando despertaron se miraron y sonrieron, ambos tenían el temor de arrepentirse, pero eso no sucedió al contrario, su amor era más grande.

Decidieron cambiarse, desayunar e ir a dar la noticia a la familia Wesley.

-¿Dónde te has metido?- dijo Ron al abrir la puerta

-Yo….- dijo Ginny

-Estaba conmigo- dijo Harry

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué….?- dijo Ron

-Vamos a dentro y explicaremos todo- dijo Ginny

Todos los Wesley se encontraban en la sala a la espera de la explicación que Ginny y Harry les darían.

-Se que todo esto es raro pero…- dijo Ginny

-Nos amamos- completo Harry

-Como que se aman si no se conocían- dijo Ron

-Fue amor a primera vista- contesto Ginny

-Pero hija estás segura- dijo Molly

-Si mama…. Yo no amaba a Michael- dijo Ginny

-Entonces no hay más que hablar…. Aceptamos su noviazgo- dijo Arthur

-Es que….- dijo Ginny

-Nosotros nos casamos – dijo Harry

-¿queee?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Ginny y Harry esperaron los gritos y las reacciones negativas departe de su familia pero eso no ocurrió. La mayoría de la familia Wesley suspiro con alivio.

-Al menos no te casaras con ese idiota- dijo Charlie

Ginny y Harry pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Bien. Les gane- dijo Hermione

Todos los Wesley sacaron dinero y se lo entregaron a Hermione.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Ginny y Harry

-Yo les explico- dijo Ron-Cuando Ginny vino y nos dijo que se comprometería todos nos negábamos a creer que tu serias feliz con él.

-Así que yo les dije lo que siempre había pensado-dijo Hermione- ustedes son mis mejores amigos, yo sabía que eran el uno para el otro.

-Mucho tiempo atrás intentamos reunirlos, para que Ginny se decidiera a deja a Michael- dijo Fred

-Pero nunca coincidieron- dijo George

-A sí que ayer era nuestra última oportunidad- dijo Bill

-Por eso me insististe tanto en que viniera a la cena- dijo Harry

-Si- dijo Ron

-Y por eso insistías que me arreglara tanto- dijo Ginny a Hermione

-Sí, estaba segura que se iban a enamorar- dijo Hermione

-y si no nos enamorábamos- dijo Harry

-Pues corríamos ese riesgo- dijo Molly

-¿tú también lo sabías mama?- pregunto Ginny

-Ambos lo sabíamos hija- contesto Arthur

-Harry siempre ha sido un miembro más de la familia- dijo Molly- yo lo conozco y te conozco a ti Ginny

-Cuando Hermione comento que ustedes serian el uno para el otro, no lo dudamos- dijo Percy

-Esto es….- dijo Ginny

-muy bueno- termino Harry

Todos se encontraban contentos celebrando la unión de Ginny y Harry cuando tocaron el timbre. Hermione se aproximo a abrir la puerta.

-Ginny…. Estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo Michael corriendo a abrazarla

Harry se tenso y por un momento intento saltarle encima, pero Ron lo detuvo

-Michael…. necesitamos hablar- dijo Ginny

-Claro… podríamos salir a cenar y hacer la petición formal- dijo Michael

-Sera mejor que salgamos a hablar afuera- dijo Ginny

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Harry molesto

-Harry… déjame hacerlo a mi- dijo Ginny- solo me corresponde hacerlo a mi

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- pregunto Michael desconcertado

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Ginny

-¿Y esos son anillos de matrimonio?- pregunto Michael al ver los anillos en la mano de Ginny

-Vamos a afuera por favor- dijo Ginny

-¿te casaste?- dijo Michael

-Lo siento…. Yo me enamore-dijo Ginny

-PERO QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES, HAS ARRUINADO MIS PLANES-dijo Michael

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ginny desconcertada

-QUIEN ES EL IDIOTA CON QUIEN TE CASASTE-dijo Michael furioso

-Por favor Michael vamos a fuera-dijo Ginny

-NO…. NO, YO TENIA PLANEADO TODO, TU ME IBAS A AYUDAR. AHORA NO ME DARAN EL ASCENSO- dijo Michael para el mismo

-TE PENSABAS CASAR CONMIGO POR UN ASCENSO-grito Ginny

-ERES MI NOVIA Y YO TE NECESITABA…. DIABLOS LO ARRUINASTE-dijo Michael-PERO TE ARRUINARE YO A TI Y AL IDIOTA ESE CON EL QUE TE CASASTE. TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN ES PARA PARTIRLE LA CARA

-YO SOY ESE IDIOTA-grito Harry sin poder contenerse

Michael palideció y solo se quedo callado procesando la información.

-SERA MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES Y NO VUELVAS A BUSCAR A MI MUJER-grito Harry caminando hacia Ginny y rodeando sus cintura con su brazo de una forma posesiva

Michael solo se giro y se fue.

-Es un idiota- dijo Ginny- y tu también Ron

-Yo, y porque- dijo Ron

-Por no habernos presentado antes- dijo Ginny

Se encontraban en su casa viendo una película romántica.

-De verdad te gustan estas películas- dijo Harry

-Son muy lindas- dijo Ginny

Habían decidido no tener hijos por el momento, primero quisieron disfrutar de su matrimonio. Conocerse más. Se amaban mucho más que cuando se conocieron, disfrutaban cada momento juntos.

Harry enseguida de la tarde que pasaron con la familia Wesley para informarles de su matrimonio, decidió anunciar que estaba casado, para todas sus admiradoras fue un golpe duro. Ginny tuvo que enfrentar los coqueteos de una de sus amigas de Harry, aun lo recordaba.

_Harry le había anunciado que irían a una cena de beneficencia para algunos niños pobres, y al ser él, el presidente y dueño de Potter Inc. Tenía que ir._

_Ginny iba hermosa, decidió ponerse un vestido con escote en la espalda azul, que resaltaba sus curvas. Harry quedo impresionado por su belleza una vez más._

_Llegaron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento y Harry a le presento a sus socios. La presento como su esposa, recibiendo miradas asombradas por la noticia. Pero la que más polémica causo fue la de su socio el señor Vans._

_-Harry que bueno es verte- dijo el señor Vans_

_-Roger un gusto verte- dijo Harry_

_-Harry querido un placer saludarte- dijo Caroline Vans_

_-Caroline siempre tan hermosa- dijo Harry_

_-Hola Harry te vez muy guapo esta noche- dijo Romilda Vans_

_-Gracias- dijo Harry- Ginny te presento a mi Socio el Señor Roger Vans, Su esposa Caroline Vans y Su hija Romilda Vans_

_-Un placer – dijo Ginny- Ginny Potter_

_-oh es tu hermana Harry. ¿Creí que eras hijo único?- dijo Romilda desconcertada- o es tu hermana perdida_

_-No. Ginny es mi esposa- dijo Harry_

_-¿Cómo?- dijo Romilda molesta_

_-Harry y yo nos casamos hace un mes- dijo Ginny sonriendo_

_-Pero ni siquiera salían- dijo Romilda_

_-Es que en cuanto la conocí me enamore de ella y 6 horas después nos casamos- dijo Harry Sonriendo_

_-Es muy romántico- dijo Caroline_

_-Les deseamos toda la felicidad- dijo Roger_

_-Aunque esos matrimonios no duran mucho- dijo Romilda con desdén_

_-Tal vez. Pero lo cierto es que estamos enamorados- dijo Ginny- y nada nos podrá separar_

_-Claro. Tuve que robármela en su fiesta de compromiso- dijo Harry_

_-Esto es aun más romántico- dijo Caroline_

_-Es por eso que no dude y estuve segura de nuestro amor- dijo Ginny_

_-En cuanto tuve oportunidad le pedí que se casara conmigo- dijo Harry abrazando a su esposa- así que no pienso dejarla escapar de mi vida_

_Romilda Vans solo puso una cara de molestia toda la noche, pero Ginny le dejo muy en claro que Harry Potter era suyo con muestras del amor que ambos se tenían._

-Mejor hay que aprovechar mas el tiempo- dijo Harry sonriéndole – Algo que nos divierta

-Eres un lujurioso- dijo Ginny

Harry la tomo de la cintura y la cargo, la beso y camino en dirección a su habitación, sin duda esa noche sería muy pasional como las anteriores. ¡Y las noches que les esperaban!

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS**


End file.
